1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector technical field, and particularly relates to a compact electrical connector that is power and signal mixed.
2. Description of Prior Art
An electrical connector includes electrical features of durable and convenient and is applicable in various industrial and commercial usages such as a power supply, a server, a router, a storage device, an industrial controller and a modular chassis etc. In the meanwhile, since several terminal configurations can be designed in the connector, applications of power source, signal and the combination thereof can be satisfied.
At present, there are a great many of manufacturers striving to introduce electrical connectors that are designed power and signal mixed, yet the common ones are low-rise mixed electrical connectors whose height coverage is relatively small but whose design of a pro-longed shape takes too much edge of the circuit board, and as there is limited edge of a circuit board, no more numbers of other types of connectors can be included. Therefore, this sort of low-rise mixed electrical connectors is only applicable in an electronic device that has a strict control on the height of electrical connector and is unable to satisfy an electronic device which requires scalability on the edge of a circuit board.
As a result, in the light of the defects and inconvenience in the described conventional electrical connectors, a new electrical connector shall be designed, which includes power and signal terminals that are designed to satisfy the requirement of DC power supply. In the innovative electrical connector, the configuration of power and signal terminals are re-designed, the structure is properly optimized, thereby settling the problems in the abovementioned conventional technology.